


Butterfly

by Lil_Gem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gem/pseuds/Lil_Gem
Summary: She watched too many of her students fall, saw too much blood drop, too many lives lost that when she saw a death eater about to cast a curse on Hermione she did what she had promised Dumbledore she wouldn’t, she decided to change history without a moment’s thought, she knew the future would change but no matter what it would be better this one.WIP





	1. Headspin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I will try my hardest to update as often as I can. I do try my hardest on grammar and spelling, however, I am constantly trying to improve. If anyone would like to Beta please do let me know. 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated :)

She watched too many of her students fall, saw too much blood drop, too many lives lost that when she saw a death eater about to cast a curse on Hermione she did what she had promised Dumbledore she wouldn’t, she decided to change history without a moment’s thought, she knew the future would change but no matter what it would be better this one. 

Pointing her wand at the new time turner around Hermione's neck ‘Lempsios Efenid’ she called loudly and watched as the time turner shattered and the golden sand that fell at Hermione’s feet started glowing ‘Good Luck Hermione’ she called before the last remaining member of the Golden Trio disappeared.

Time travel was a bit of a head spin at times but Hermione had never felt like this before, the world still felt like it was spinning and spinning until everything went black. 

**************************

Everyone was talking about the mystery girl who just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Hogwarts one day during dinner. It wasn’t known how she had appeared as everybody knew that no one could apparate on Hogwarts grounds, not even Dumbledore!  
“The Map says her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger” Sirius whispered to James, Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor Common “She’s still in the hospital wing, Frank was saying she’s not woken up”  
Remus shook his head making his sandy hair fly around a little “Yes Sirius we known, the entire school is talking about her and we can all see the Map ourselves. You saw the girl for the whole of three minutes. If that! And she was covered in blood and dirt”  
James grinned “Awww come on Moony, three seconds is enough to have Sirius intrigued” though a frown fell on his face “She looked terrified, I wonder what had her so scared” he mused out loud not really expecting an answer.

Sirius nodded as James spoke “I think the whole school wants to know that mate, especially as You-know-who isn’t hiding his feelings with what he thinks about those who aren’t pureblood” I said shaking his head.  
Voldemort’s numbers were increasing and some pure-blood families were loudly agreeing with him and a lot of the Wizarding world was getting more nervous, especially as there had been countless murders of muggle-born witches and wizards and their families.

James whipped his head round from Remus back to Sirius “You think she’s a muggle-born don’t you? Good thinking Padfoot, that could explain why she was covered in blood and dirt, she might have escaped from being attacked” He said getting a little louder and his eyes getting wider.  
Remus frowned “James! Keep your voice down” He said and rolled his eyes “You two are getting carried away, she could have been in a car accident or anything, don’t be jumping to the worst scenario” He told them although he was more inclined to believe what James was saying, it would make sense.

Peter finally decides to pipe up and join in the conversation “Do you think she’ll end up staying at the school with us? She looked our age… I think” he grinned as he fiddled with a sickle in his fingers.  
James and Sirius turned to each other and grinned, it was their mischievous grin when they were coming up with an idea which would most likely get them into trouble in one way or another, it was Sirius who spoke first “I think we should start planting the idea about her staying at the school, I bet Dumbledore would be the best one to go for” he said with a laugh at his own brilliance.

Remus joined in the laugh, but it was more a laugh at him rather than with him “Right I’m going to bed before you two come up with any idea’s to get us stuck in detention… Again” he said pushing himself off the sofa, he was surprised when Sirius and Peter got up too “You coming?” He asked James as he noticed he was the only one not to move and was back looking at the map.  
James still seated lifted his head “Nah, I’ll be up later on. I have a new plan to work on” he said winking at the rest of the Maunders and giving them a wave as they nodded and headed up the stairs.  
Once they had left he waited a moment before grabbing the invisibility cloak and map and headed out of the Gryffindor Common room, his mother’s words from this Summer rang loudly in his ears ‘You remember James Potter, though we are Pure Blood we are no better than any other witch or wizard, and with so much hate going on its up to us to make sure those affected and protected and welcomed’ 

While he knew sneaking around at night wasn’t what his mother had in mind, he knew this girl currently had no one and waking up alone if she was attacked was probably going to be terrifying.  
Once inside the hospital wing he noticed all the beds were empty except one at the far end, quietly he tiptoed over and sat in the chair next to the unconscious mystery girl. After a moment or two once he was saw no one else was around he pulled off the cloak “Hey, I’m James Potter, just wanted to let you know you’re not alone” He said and leant back in his chair observing the girl.

They had cleaned her up and she was really pretty though her face seemed to show sorrow even though she wasn’t awake, he’d never seen someone look so defeated, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was playing on her mind as she laid there.  
Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.


	2. New Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and to anyone who has given the first chapter a read :)

Hermione opened her eyes, it was eerily silent a sound that she hadn’t been used to for quite some time, but she recognised the ceiling and walls she was in the Hogwarts Infirmary. What had happened? She closed her eyes and thought back, replying the last moments she remembered in her head then snapped her eyes open as she remembered what Professor McGonagall had done, her hand reached for her neck where the time turner had previously sat and as she expected it was no longer there.  
Sitting up she looked around before her eyes fall on a slummed over, sleeping figure. She’d recognise that mop of hair anywhere “Harry?” She called leaning over giving him a gentle shake, but when the head lifted it was not Harry Potters face she was staring at “Who are you?” she asked automatically turning to find her wand that was nowhere to be found.

James scratched the back of his neck with a yawn “Er… What? Oh crap. Hi, You’re awake!” He said rubbing his eye trying to wake himself up properly “I’m James Potter… You’re at Hogwarts” He tells her with a half-smile.  
Hermione’s mouth opened “James Potter?!” she asked, her eyes going wide. How could this be, this wasn’t possible. Sliding off the bed she headed towards the door before his voice called her back.  
“You probably don’t want to wander around the castle in just your nightgown. I mean, you look great and all but it rather, er, cold… out there” He said trying to be as tactful as he could before cheekily adding “What feel free test it out and let me know the outcome” 

Hermione turned around seeing the grin on his face, her arms instantly hugging herself “You’re not funny!” she hissed and stomped back to her bed pulling the privacy curtain around “But still thanks for not letting me walk out there” she added from behind the curtain.  
Searching through the small cupboard next to her bed she found her clothes which had been cleaned and neatly folded, she would need to thank the House Elves later. Quickly changing she stepped out from the curtain “Right let's go before someone tries to stop me. I need to see Professor Dumbledore” she tells him.  
James shook his head and let out a laugh “You have just woken up after being unconscious and the first thing you want to do is see Dumbledore?” He raised his eyebrow but seeing her face as serious as it was his face dropped “Sorry, I’ll take you right there… If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?”

Hermione remembered what state she was in when she was at the battle but she couldn’t tell him everything “We were attacked” She told him keeping it as vague as possible “That’s why it’s important I see Dumbledore right away” she paused for a moment “I’m Mia by the way” she said deciding to give her Grandmothers nickname for her rather than her full name, she knew she was going to have to be careful what she said and did because stepping on the smallest butterfly could leave the biggest effect.  
James smiled “Nice to meet you, Mia. Come on, let’s get you to Dumbledore” he said getting up off the chair, he quickly put away his cloak and folded away the map safely before walking towards the exit with her “I’m glad you’re ok, it took everyone by surprise when you appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, I would love to know how you managed it, it’s meant to be impossible to apparate within Hogwarts grounds” he told her as-matter-of-factly.  
Hermione followed him, letting him think that she didn’t know where she was going which was kind of annoying as he was walking slowly then she liked “Maybe one day I’ll be allowed to tell you” She said “Maybe” she added with a smile. Although he looked so similar to Harry she could already tell the differences. James was bolder and more confident than Harry.

Stopping at the Gargoyle James paused “Let's see what Dumbledores fancy is this time. Lemon Drop? Hmmm, not that Liquorish Snap… Ha!” James grinned as it began to move “Sorry, he isn’t one for the most challenging of passwords” He told Hermione when they came to a stop at the door.  
Hermione smiled in response before moving forward and knocking on the door, she wasn’t prepared for what this conversation was going to hold, how do you tell someone you’re from the future which is currently been taken over by Voldemort?  
Dumbledores voice called out telling them to enter.  
He didn’t seem surprised to see the two walking in, which to be fair wasn’t surprising as it was Dumbledore after all and he seemed to have a gift for knowing what was going on.  
Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he saw the pair “Good to see you’re awake. Thank you, James. Head to breakfast, we’ll have a word about your late-night wondering later” he said with an amused smile which let James know he wasn’t disapproving of the Wizards trip to the hospital wing.

James nodded at Dumbledore’s words before turning to Hermione “I’ll see later Mia. Hopefully” he said before turning and walking out of the Headmasters office and closing the door behind him.  
Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of his desk “While I am not all-knowing, I do know you are from the future. How far I do not know, but I recognised the golden sand that was on the ground where you landed” He told her “That time turner was a one of a kind that I had given to a very trusted friend and the spell to activate it is only known by myself and one other. Who are you and who sent you here? And why?” He asked directly.  
Hermione looked straight at him “My name is Hermione Granger I am from 1998, and Professor McGonagall. And because our future is currently half the student population dead and the rest are dying. He… Voldemort, his numbers have grown by the masses and we are losing” she tells him honestly.

Dumbledore pressed his fingers tips together, peering at her through his half-moon spectacles “So things haven’t gone as I would have hoped. I am not one for changing fate Miss Granger, however, I cannot send you back home and you cannot live here afraid of what your actions may affect. While you should keep as many details as you can to yourself, I do understand the need to confide in someone, when you meet someone you able to trust” He said with a small nod “And if it helps, I do believe you can trust Mr Potter” he added with a small smile.  
“Just to save any future confusion, I do believe we should use a different name for you. Mia was the name you gave Mr Potter if I am not mistaken. How about Mia Redthorn?” He suggested “The surname belongs to an old friend of mine whose family sadly perished in one of Voldemort’s attacks, I know they would happily allow you to use it to protect your identity”

Hermione sucked the side of her lip for a moment, she’d already lost her parents, and now knew she wouldn’t see her friends again, losing her surname felt like she was losing herself completely. But the logical side of her brain knew Dumbledore was right “Ok, Mia Redthorn it is” she smiled.


	3. A new friendship

Dumbledore wasted no time in taking Hermione down to the Great Hall, he wasn’t sure when Hermione had last eaten but, of course, the first thing to do was to sort her into a house. It only took a few seconds to yell out ‘Gryffindor’ throughout the silent hall.  
James grinned when the hat called out Gryffindor and he wasted no time in waving her over ignoring the looks he got off the other Maunders “Mia over here!” he said moving to make space for her between him and Sirius.  
Remus leaned over the table before the new girl reaches them “You snuck to the hospital wing last night, didn’t you! I knew you didn’t go to bed last night!” he whispered over the table before moving back into his place as Mia approached.

Hermione – ‘Mia’ took the space that James had made for her between him and Sirius, she could recognise them but they looked so different, happy and carefree “Hi, I’m Mia, Mia Redthorn” she smiled looking between them.  
James grinned “That’s Remus, next to him is Peter and next to you is Sirius,” he told her introducing the rest of the gang “I knew you’d be a Gryffindor! How did it go with Dumbledore?” he asked not taking a breath until Remus knocked him with his foot under the table “Sorry” he laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

Mia smiled around at the others “It’s nice to meet you all” she said taking in their faces still before looking at James “Well it was a close call between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but I felt Gryffindor was the right place for me. It was ok, went as well as it could I guess” she added with a shrug “I don’t want to focus on all, I do however want to see how good the breakfast is” she told him as she reached over grabbing some toast. 

The rest of breakfast went on smoothly, when Mia excused herself to go to the toilet Remus turned and looked at James “So how comes the map says she is Hermione Granger and she is introducing herself as Mia Redthorn?” he asked, he had a good feeling about her but why would she lie about who she was.  
James gave a small shrug “She told they were attacked, maybe it’s to protect her, they might not know she survived and the only way to stop them finding out is to give her a new identity, Dumbledore wouldn’t want her looking over her shoulder all the time” he suggested.  
Sirius nodded with what James was saying “That makes sense if they were worried she was still alive they would be listening out for any word of her. It’s a shame really, she’s a muggle-born witch and now has no one and nothing. I might be disowned by most of the Black family but I still have a good amount of Galleons in my bank” 

Remus, the smart one in their group hadn’t thought about it like that “I’m sure Dumbledore will help her with anything she needs, he’s helped me when needed in the past” he told the others “So James, for someone who usually quotes poems to Lily on a daily basis I am surprised you have taken such an interest” He turned to his friend-raising his eyebrow questionly.

James shrugged “She was alone, mum would have gone mental if I wasn’t nice,” He told Remus “I just didn’t want her to be alone alright? And I haven’t seen Lily to even try quoting anything to her” he added defending himself.  
Sirius laughed “Mate, Lily is like five seats away from you, today is the first day she’s been in the same room as you and you haven’t said something to her. Maybe… Just maybe you have been so distracted by Lily it became more about the chase and now Mia is here, you are realising there are actually more girls in the world other than Lily Evans” he grinned. 

James turned to where Sirius had motioned with his head “So she is” He mused surprised he hadn’t noticed her coming into the Great Hall, to be honest, he hadn’t even thought about Lily this morning at all, he’d been too focused on Mia, who seems to have been gone quite a while now “Mia isn’t back yet, do you think we should have gone with her? What if she got lost?” He said standing up and looking towards the door, but just as he was about to move he saw her coming back “It’s alright, she’s back now” He said in a reassuring way as he back sat down.  
Remus grinned “James. None of us was worried she was lost, she was probably gone the whole of ten minutes” He looked at Sirius who shared the same look, they knew their friend was now hooked on a new girl.

Sirius threw his arm around James' shoulders “For someone who is as good looking as you are, you are hopeless. Mia doesn’t seem like the kinda girl who wants someone clinging to her or be constantly asking where she is going. You’re gonna need to learn how to relax a little otherwise you’re gonna scare the girl away” He told his best friend.  
James frowned “What are you on about, I’m not clinging onto her, I’m just concerned, Hogwarts is a new place and I still like Lily” He said defensively to the group and cast a quick glance over at the beautiful redhead, he always thought she was untouchable almost like a goddess, but now she just seemed like another pretty girl. How have his feelings changed so much in barely any time at all? He didn’t have much time to think about it as Mia returned back to them.  
“Professor Dumbledore told me to get Lily to take me up to the Common room, he’s had some things sent up there for so I need to get changed before class” Hermione was about to walk straight to Lily but she remembered that she wasn’t meant to know yet “Who’s Lily?” she asked the boys.

Sirius noticed James was just smiling at Mia and not actually answering the girls question “Shes the red-haired girl just there” He said and pointed towards Lily, although he saw the redhead already looking at them “Hey Lily, Dumbledores asked for you to take Mia up to the Girls dormitory to get changed before class” he informed her smiling.

Lily jumped straight up and headed over “Not a problem!” She smiled “Hey Mia, I’m Lily, its nice to meet you,” She said as she focused on the new girl “Come on, you’ve been hanging around these guys too long already, you’ll just get you into trouble… Except you, of course, Remus” she grinned before linking arms with Mia and leading her out of the Great Hall “They’re not that bad, well they are, but they have good hearts. Especially, Remus, he is always trying to keep the others in check” she told Mia.  
Mia let out a quiet laugh as she listened to Lily, it was odd but she was kinda getting the feeling that Lily liked Remus “Lily… Do you, erm, do you like Remus? As in more than a friend? She asked curiously letting Lily continue to pull her.  
Lily’s face went red rather quickly “Oh… Well kind of. It’s just James has this massive thing for me, and I promise it's not just me being big-headed, he very loudly tells everyone, but how bad would I be if I went for one of his best friends? There is not a chance Remus would even consider me in that way because he would feel he is betraying James” she said with a sigh “We sometimes sit in the library and just talk, I feel so at ease and it’s really great.” She paused as they reached the portrait for a moment “Cherry Pop”  
Mia watched as the portrait swung open and followed Lily inside, she felt bad for her, part of her wanted to tell her to go for it but if she did there would be no Harry and how could she in good conscious not encourage Lily to be with James “Have you tried sitting down and talking to James? See if there is any spark there, it sounds like you haven’t really given him a chance because he is so loud about how he feels about you” she said as she followed Lily up the staircase which she knew lead to the girls' dormitory. As she walked in she felt back at home straight away.

Lily pointed over to a neatly made bed “That one will be yours, it looks as though Dumbledore has issued a Hogwarts drunk, it should have everything you need in it” She said and took a seat on her own bed “Being honest? I don’t want to give him a chance because I’m not interested in him. I know it sounds bad but why should I be nudged or talked into spending time with him? Especially when there is a guy I like”  
A pang of guilt hit Mia, Lily was right of course, she shouldn’t try and persuade her to be with somebody she isn't interested in. Opening up the trunk that sat at the bottom of her bed she took out a book ‘Hogwarts: A History’ and it made her smile, she thought about Dumbledores words because not letting the future prevent her from living “You’re right Lily. You should talk to James though, maybe let him know that you like Remus but you don’t want to hurt his feelings?” She suggested as she got out her uniform and quickly changed.

Lily sighed again and fell backwards on her bed looking up at the ceiling “You think? You could be right, I never thought of it like that before” She said and sat back up “You know Mia I’m glad you here, while I love the other girls sometimes they are more focused on their makeup and the conversations can be quite limited”  
Letting out a laugh Mia gave a nod “Oh tell me about it, the girls in my year were the same, I’ve never been into hair or makeup so I didn’t fit in with the group and my best friends were guys. As you can probably tell from breakfast I’m more used to guys company” she flushed “Oh that sounds so wrong, I meant I have more male friends then I do female”

Lily laughed “I get you don’t worry, come on we should hurry we have Potions first!” she said grabbing Mia’s hand and pulling her out the common room.


	4. Learning to be a girl

The first month flew by, she spent a lot of time with the Maunders and Lily who had also joined the group. Although she’d spent almost every day since coming here catching up on her studies up until she had comfortably caught up.  
James grinned at Mia as she flopped down next to him “Finally put the books down huh? I was worried you were going to your nose stuck in them until we finish for the year and miss out in the last of our adventures”

Mia poked him playfully in the side “Hey I have joined in on some of your escapades! But I had a lot of catching up to do though maybe you should pick up a book as I am certain that I am now ahead of you” She smiled confidently. It was odd that she felt so comfortable around James and the others although she felt guilty that she had encouraged Lily to follow her heart to Remus, she knew this meant Harry would not be born, she’d never had him as a friend or go on any adventures with him – But perhaps this needed to happen, maybe no Harry meant no prophecy and the future was now safer.

Turning her head she glanced at Lily and Remus who seemed deep in conversation and sitting rather close, she thought about Lily had told her following her conversation with James.  
‘You were right Mia, I just sat and spoke with him, I explained that I do not share any feelings and that I really liked Remus however knew he wouldn’t return my feelings especially if his best friend was telling the whole school that I would be his… I thought he would be hurt but he was fine with it and I think that’s because of you’

Turning back to James “So what’s next on the great agenda that you and Sirius are wanting to do before you finish Hogwarts?” Mia asked leaning back on the sofa.  
Sirius who was sat in the chair lifted his head “Oh so now you are interested in our plots, I seem to recall you giving us a lecture in being childish idiots who have nothing better to do with our time” He looked at her, he’d gotten a little jealous that his best friend had ditched him a couple of times.  
Mia rolled her eye “Ok I was a little harsh. But you two knew fine well I had a lot to do and your childish pestering was annoying” she said with a shrug “But if you do not wish for me to join in your plans, Lily and I will find something to do ourselves” she grinned standing up not noticing James glare to Sirius.

Sirius huffed “We don’t want any part of what you two are cooking up, whatever it is will probably be girly and boring,” he said, a childish twang in his voice. In reality, he was very curious about what they were going to do although he wasn’t going to admit it.  
Lily turned to face Mia “Whatever your planning sounds good to me,” she tells her friend standing up and walking over and leaning close “What is it I am agreeing to by the way?” she asked watching as Mia’s eyes thinned staring at Sirius.

Mia crossed her arms, Sirius was like a brother who brought out her ‘bratty’ side “Well that’s good because we don’t want you joining in either!” she snapped before turning to Lily, she was now on the spot and had to think of something exciting that they could do that would in fact make the Maunders jealous “We’re going skinny dipping in the lake” She smiled with an innocent shrug before taking Lily’s hand and leading her now silent friend out of the Common Room “I’m sorry. He just infuriates me”  
Lily let out a laugh “Oh don’t worry about it, skinny dipping is fairly common where I am from, this will not be my first rodeo at stripping off and swimming” she said with the usual wave of confidence about her.

Mia looked at her in awe, she had not expected the reaction from her friend “Well I have to admit I am surprised, at least it’s a warm night” she laughed as they headed out of the castle and into the grounds “You know what the funny thing is, James has been on at Sirius for them to plan a midnight swim, telling him how much fun it would be with us girls” 

Lily laughed in return “Oh James is going to be fuming! And maybe Remus will be too, I bet neither would have refused a swim with us” She said grinning wickedly.

Mia nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything as they walked, this was just so odd she never thought that she would be in this position, she is going swimming with Lily. Her school days were mostly filled with learning how to fight and defend herself, battles, adventures and always having to look over her shoulder, but this… It was what normal teenagers do and though she would never forget her friendship with Harry and Ron she was enjoying being a teenager.  
The guilt weighed heavy in the pit of her stomach, she knew this path would never lead to Harry being born, she would never have the friendship or life that she knew, that each moment she spent her was selfish, but she’d never really been selfish like this before it had always been about Harry.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Lily nudged her playfully “Sorry, lost in thought” Mia said with a laugh realising that they had reached the lake “Ok so you’re the pro here” She said as a blush ran over her checks “Do we just strip off and jump in?”  
Lily was surprised that Mia had never done this before “Yup, though we’ll put our clothes over here out the way, we wouldn’t want a certain someone taking revenge by hiding our clothes” She told Mia and wasted no time in stripping off her clothes then running and jumping into the lake with a laugh.  
Mia paused watching Lily… Who was now naked, shaking her head she followed suit stripping off her clothes and adding them to the pile of Lily’s and ran to jump into the water. The lake was colder then she thought it would be but after a few moments she got a little more used to the temperature.  
Lily swam over to Mia “I can’t believe you have never done this before “What did you used to do? She asked curiously “I mean you do spend an awful lot of time studying even though you seem to know more advanced stuff than any of us know”  
Mia bit her lip as she paddled by Lily “To be honest it was mostly just studying, I had two best friends Harry and Ron, but our lives were… Complicated, we always had to watch over our shoulders and keep ourselves safe. It’s been a long time since I have been so carefree”  
Lily listened “Wait so no girly sleepovers? Midnight makeovers or sneaking into the kitchen for munchies?” She was surprised but at the same time, it explained a lot about Mia in a way especially how comfortable she was around the Maunders “Well I feel as though it is my mission to teach you the ways of hanging around with girls” She grinned.  
Mia joined in with the laugher “Oh why do I feel as though this is going to get me into some kind of trouble?” She shook her head before starting a splashing war with Lily. 

After being in the water for a while the girls decided to get out, transfiguring their clothes into towels and a blanket they both laid looking up at the stars. For Mia, this was relaxing but she also felt on edge, not because she was worried they would be attacked but because she’d never laid this close to another girl before while just being in a towel.  
While she wasn’t attracted to girls or hadn’t been before, but she was mesmerised by Lily, she wasn’t sure if it was because it Lily or because they were almost naked next to each other.  
“You’re lost in thought again,” Lily said turning onto her side as she looked at Mia “Ok, I want to get to know about you. Have you ever kissed a guy before?”  
Mia laughed turning to face Lily “Yes Lily that I have done, I was in 4th year when I had my first kiss and it was a student from Durmstrang… He was older”  
Lily grinned “Ok so not completely innocent then. Have you ever kissed a girl?” Though the look on Mia’s face said it all, no she definitely hadn’t “You know the wizardly world is much different from the Muggle world. The Wizarding world is a lot more accepting and I have also found a lot open”

Mia frowned slightly a little confused on where Lily was going with this “So does that mean you’ve kissed a girl?” she asked as a small gulp.  
Lily smiled “Yes Mia. I have and on more than one occasion” She said and pursed her lips slightly wondering how open to be with Mia not wanting to frighten her off but there was a hint of curiosity playing on the other girls face “Sometimes it’s fun just to… Play around with each other, never anything more then what it is… If you know what I mean” She paused lightly “You don’t need to be in love with someone in order to be able to have some fun. Things with boys can sometimes get complicated but with girls if you only doing it just for fun that’s all it has to be”

Mia listened in silence, had Lily been able to read her mind when she was thinking about lying on the blanket next to her or noticed her starring when she had stripped off before getting into the lake? Mia was curious, her cheeks once again covered with a blush “So it’s something most girls do?” She asked, her mind thought back to the times when Lavender and Partvi used to share a bed on the odd occasion, at the time she hadn’t thought anything about it.  
Lily nodded and smiled “Yes a lot do it, some just kiss when they have had a drink or two and others do a little more” deciding to test the water Lily leaned forward kissing Mia lightly on the lips, for the first second or two Mia was frozen but Lily knew the unsure feeling soon went away as Mia responded back to the kiss. The hesitance that was there at first was quickly gone as Lily felt Mia pulling her closer.  
Mia didn’t even know what had come over her but what started as a somewhat slightly awkward kiss now had her wanting more, it was as though her insides were tingling. Moving her hand to the back of Lily’s neck she pulled her even closer but pulled her lips away ever so slightly “What else do you do?” she whispered a little shakily.

Lily wasn’t expecting the response but it excited her, in truth she had been so turned on the last couple of weeks because of spending so much time with Remus and pleasuring herself was only so much fun “Tell me when to stop” she whispered back to Mia as she undid the other girls towel and then her own before she started kissing down the other girls neck and continued down to her nipple taking it in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it. Part of her knew she should be slowly but my god she was horny.  
Wasting no time Lily slid her hand down between Mia’s already open legs, she smiled into the kiss as she felt the wetness between her fold as she slowly started playing with her clit. Mia’s moan was intoxicating. First she slides a single delicate finger inside Mia, moving it at a slow pace before adding a second.

The feeling of having Lily’s fingers inside her was overwhelming, she couldn’t stop as her hips bucked against the other girl’s movements, she couldn’t remember it being anything like this when she explored with herself.  
Lily moved her lips to Mia’s other nipple while increasing the speed of her fingers against Mia’s hips that meet her every movement. Her eyes opened and she looked at Mia’s face, the other girl’s eyes were closed and her mouth open, mid moan. She never expected the night to take this turn but she was glad it had. It wasn’t long before she felt Mia’s tightening around her fingers, she moved her lips up and kissed Mia sliding her tongue into waiting mouth.  
Mia had no control but at this moment she didn’t want it and as Lily’s tongue danced against her own she felt her body take over and meet its release. She arched her back, moaning as the waves of heat raced through her body until she reached her peak and completely let go. She breathed deeply for a few seconds and looked at Lily as the girl slowly pulled her fingers away “That was… Amazing” she said and then suddenly felt embarrassed “I don’t know how to do it for you.”  
Lily smiled down at Mia as she lifted herself away “You’re right it was” though seeing the blush come back over the girls checks “Please don’t be embarrassed, you honestly don’t need to be, I didn’t need the release as you did” well that was half true, Lily was still very turned on but she didn’t expect anything of Mia.

Mia nodded “Sorry, it’s just all taken me by surprise… Although I feel like I am floating on clouds so I don’t regret it. I am however going to cool down in the lake” She laughed before getting up and running into the lake followed by Lily.  
The girls splashed around for a little longer, laughing and having fun before cleaning up and going back to the Common rooms. It was completely empty when they got back so they both went straight up to their dorm and to bed.


	5. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

The next day James headed down to breakfast without waiting for the other guys to wake up, he had checked the map and saw Mia was already down there was Lily, he and Remus especially were pissed at Sirius for ruining the chance for the late-night swim, well for ruining the chance to be with the girls in the lake.  
Seeing the space next to Mia he rushed over and dropped himself into the space “Hey Mia” He grinned before giving a small nod to Lily before turning his gaze back to Mia “Sorry Sirius was a jerk last night, he doesn’t speak for us all and we would have loved to have joined you guys in the swim at the lake” He told her.

Mia smiled “It’s alright James, it turned out a girls-only swim was just what we needed but next time you guys should definitely come with us. I know what Sirius is like though do I’m not going to hold it against you all” She said and playfully nudged him.  
Lily looked at the two, it was obvious they both liked each other, and if they did get together it would make Remus more comfortable with spending time with her. Maybe it was time to help them both along “So we are going to Hogsmeade today but I was thinking we should double date it! Me and Remus and you two! Please say yes otherwise Remus won’t come” She asked with pleading eyes at Mia.  
James grinned “That’s a great idea, what do you say Mia? Shall we er… Double date with them?” he wasn’t going to miss out on the chance of having an actual date with her even if it was alongside his best friend and former crush, after all this would, hopefully, just be the first date.

Looking between the two Mia let out a small laugh “Talk about putting the pressure on guys, but yes, I’d like that” She said poking Lily lightly in the side before turning back to look at James “But you get to tell Sirius”   
James nodded “No problems there, I’m sure he’ll find some way to keep himself entertained,” He told her, he knew Sirius wouldn’t be too bothered, especially after the number of times he had ditched them all when he had got a last-minute ‘date’.  
Lily stood up “Great, I’ll go speak to Remus then we’ll get ready to head out,” She said jumping up excitedly before turning around “No backing out. Either of you! See you both at the entrance in 15 minutes” she said giving Mia a look before hurrying off out of the hall.  
Mia laughed and turned to face James “Well maybe you should eat some breakfast before we go, I don’t think Lily is going to give Remus much time to get himself sorted,” She said and leaned over grabbing a croissant.  
James nodded “I’ll take a few bits for Remus, he gets a little… Grumpy when he is hungry” he said and started filling his plate for himself while casting glances at Mia. He was going to have to find a way to thank Lily if this all plays out as he was hoping.

Once James had finished his breakfast they headed to the entrance in time to see Lily walking with Remus, they both looked at complete ease until Remus spotted James and stiffened slightly. Though James had already told Remus he wasn’t interested in Lily any longer Remus was still unsure. 

James held up a napkin made bag “Look I got you a doggy bag” he smirked “I thought you could use some breakfast in case Lily didn’t give you chance to eat” he said and held it out for his friend who took it gratefully and started eating the contents straight away as they headed out of the door.  
Mia looked at the others “So where exactly are we going today?” she asked raising her eyebrow, she was sure that Lily wouldn’t have decided what they should do “I propose we go to” before she could finish her sentence James interrupted  
“We are not going to go to any book shops today, we all know if you go in there its hard to get you out and once you have a book in your hand you are itching to open it and start reading,” he said looking at her.  
Mia shook her head “I, er… I wasn’t going to say go to a book shop” she responded, of course she was but now she had to actually think of somewhere else she could say she was going to say as a cover “I was going to suggest… The three broomsticks!” she told him and stuck her tongue out.

“Uh-huh” he laughed “I don’t believe you for a second, however, I second The Three broomsticks, start the date off with some butter beers,” he said noticing the slight flush on Mia’s checks at the word date, she looked good with the blush.  
Seeing James flirt with Mia put Remus a little more at ease, he was still unsure if James was suddenly going to become interested in Lily again and although Lily has told him that she isn’t interested in James, he would still put James first as they were as close as brothers.  
Lily sense Remus relax a little and couldn’t hide her smile, hopefully, the more he watched James and Mia together then less worried he would be, she moved slightly closer as they walked “See I told you, they are differently a perfect match and she likes him back” 

Remus turned his head to look at Lily, he knew she was making a point about her not liking James in that way “Yeah I know. It’s just… Not that straight forward, he’s family you know” He said quietly at they walked.   
Lily looked back at him “Exactly, he is your family and he wants you to be happy, he clearly is… Or will be when he eventually plucks up the courage to actually ask her out himself” she told him “With me, it was more of a challenge because he knew I wasn’t interested and his arrogant arse didn’t like having someone not like him… You know I’m right, so just relax and enjoy yourself” she smiled and nudged him playfully.


	6. Drawn to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, had loads going on and didn't want to post for the sake of posting.

The double date went well, really well. After a couple of hours Lily and Remus went off to do some shopping leaving Mia and James in The Three Broomsticks.  
James finished his butter beer and looked over at Mia, with Lily he was always loud and put on a show so he wasn’t just getting her attention he was getting everyone’s, when she’d turned him down it made him want her more and made the chase exciting, but with Mia he didn’t even notice anyone else around them, he didn’t want to chase her he just wanted her to want him.

Mia caught James looking at her “You keep looking at me like I’m going to disappear” She said with a small laugh “I promise I’m not going to go the toilets and sneak out the window or anything to get away from you. In fact if I didn’t want to be here I’d just say so” She told him with an amused smile, though she did understand after all his efforts with Lily he always got turned down.

James let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry, I guess I am waiting for the other shoe to drop, I mean you’re gorgeous, smart, enticing… I am just surprised your still here even though Lily and Remus have left, she kinda put you on the spot earlier so I would get it if you didn’t want to stick around”

Mia shook her head, her curly bouncing around slightly “You do realise you are one of the most popular guys in the school right? Girls whisper about you in the halls about how much they fancy you and you’re surprised I’m still here?” She looked at him “James are you sure you didn’t just agree to this double date so you could hang out with Lily, I would get it she’s beautiful and she’s never given you a chance” she biting her lip. Her head told her that James should be with Lily, she knew that Harry deserved to be born but at the same time she knew Lily had feeling for Remus who obviously felt the same about her.

James mouth hung open, she thought he was still into Lily? Thinking about it he couldn’t be surprised, she’s probably hear all about his past “I… I was into Lily, Mia, but she was like the ultimate challenge, she said no to me and I don’t like being told no, I was convinced that we’d be a perfect couple” He paused for a moment, he wasn’t usually so upfront with his feelings “But the second I saw you I needed to know more, not just because of the state you was in when arrived, it was like I was drawn to you. I don’t want to work to impress you, I just want you to know me, to give me a chance” he finished his speech, he was nervous and every second that it took for her to reply felt like minutes.

She was surprised by his words, with Victor and Ron everything between them was kind of awkward, with James she was nervous yet comfortable all at the same time though the nerves made her speechless, a new thing for her, but she didn’t want to keep him waiting “I… I would really like to get to know you James” She told him “Sorry that sounded pathetic. What I mean is” she is cut off by James kissing her, it takes a moment for her to react and return the kiss. 

He was kissing her, one minute he was just thinking about it and the next well… He was going it, her lips were softer than he’d imagined and they had the slightest hint of cherry. It wasn’t a fast hungry kiss but a slow yet slightly intense kiss, after a moment he pulled away “Sorry it just kinda felt like the right moment” he said with a small nervous laugh.

Mia shook her head again “Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you did” She said a blush coming over her cheeks but she couldn’t help but look down, she was feeling so conflicted over how she felt about James and how much she missed her best friend and if she carried on this path he wouldn’t be born and it would be her fault.   
She couldn’t carry this on if she wasn’t going to be honest with him otherwise it will always take the joy out of any moments that she could have with him “James… There is something I need to tell you, well you and Lily but it needs to be where no one else can hear us”

As she spoke James listen, at first he thought she was going to say she cant be with him so he cant help but let out a sigh of relief as that does come “I know just the place. Lily and Remus should be heading back to the castle soon anyway so lets head back and we can get her on the way” He smiled before standing up and taking her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big apology if the Horcruxes info isn't right, I have tried researching and hopefully what I found is close to correct :D

On the way back to the castle Mia was nervous, she was debating with herself if she should tell them or if she should just keep it to herself, she thought back to what Professor Dumbledore had told her about how she should keep as much detail as possible to herself but he understood if she told someone she trusted.  
James could tell Mia was worried which in turn made him worried, what was this news she was going to tell them? He tried wracking his brain but there just wasn’t anything that he could think of. Reaching the castle he took her hand and headed inside, fate must have been on their side as they spotted Lily with Remus “Hey Lily, Mia needs to you… Well us”

Lily looked at James then at Mia, something felt wrong, she turned to Remus and gave a small smile “I’ll come to find you when we're done” She told him leaning up kissing him quickly on the lips before he could react.  
James stifled a laugh as Remus’s face slowly went red “Come on, I know where to go” He told Mia and Lily and led the way to the room of requirement hurrying them both inside before anyone else could see “Alright Mia… What is it you need to tell us?” He couldn’t wait any longer, curiosity was getting the better of him.

Mia bit her lip looking before the two “Ok… This isn’t going to be easy to hear, but I need both of you to let me finish” She paused and took a deep breath “My name is Hermione Granger and I am from the year 1998” she started and watched as their eyes widen “I was sent here by Professor McGonagall because Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts and had killed half the student and auror population… He was winning, I was about to be cursed when everything started spinning and I ended up here”   
Mia stopped talking for a moment to breath “In the future, you are both dead, you both died protecting your son from Voldemort, his name was Harry James Potter and he was my best friend” She could feel a tear running down her face as she spoke “There was a prophecy, Harry told me about it, someone who was born at the end of July, whose parents had defied Voldemort three times, neither can live while the other survives” she gives them a just a brief snippet of what Harry had told her   
“I don’t know if Harry would have won, but the death toll was massive. Me coming here has prevented the two of you from coming together. I can’t return back to my time, but I can’t live with this over my head, I… I just needed to tell you both the truth, whatever you decide I will support it. I will give you guys some time to talk and then I will answer any of your questions that I can” she said before turning and walking out the room and sliding down the wall of the corridor.

James turned to Lily as Mia… Hermione walked out of the room “I… I don’t even know what to say” He said and rubbed the back of his head, it was a lot to process but there was something he was certain of “Lily, what Mia’s just said about what could have been our future… Getting married and having a kid, I don’t want that” He said “You’re great and everything and if Mia hadn’t have arrived then I would probably be grinning at the idea of that future but everything changed now” He said looking at her.  
Lily nodded “Oh don’t worry, I don’t want that future either, I have no idea how we ended up together but I have liked Remus for so long and to finally have a chance with him is amazing. I know you don’t love me James and I don’t love you, I’m not going to mourn over something I have never had to begin with” she told him “If anything I think its Mia who will miss it, she must have been struggling with the idea of liking you but knowing she will never have that friend she loves so much”

James nods, Lily is right this is harder for Mia then the two of them, turning he walked out the door and looked down at Mia on the floor, her eyes puffy from crying. Without a moment he knelt down and pulled her into a hug, the quiet sob she released made him hold her tighter for moment before lifting her chin and wiping away the tears on her face “Please let go of this guilt your feeling, none of this is your fault” He said softly before standing and pulling her to her feet and led her back into the room.   
Lily immediately ran over hugging her friend fiercely “I’m so sorry you lost your best friend, but you have given me the best gift possible, you have let me have a chance of being with Remus… I have been in love with him for such a long time and he completes me in every way” She tells her and released her from the hug “I truly believe you were sent here not only to save the future but to save us too” she said and smiled towards James “I’m going to let you two talk, I think we all know that we can’t repeat anything discussed in this room but we can talk later Mia” placing a small kiss on Mia’s cheek before walking out of the room.

James took Mia’s hand again and led her over to the sofa sitting down and pulling her into an embrace “Mia I need you to know that you are the one I want to be with, I meant every word I said when we were at The Three Broomsticks and what you have said doesn’t change how I feel” He said softly “If anything, I hate what you had to go through, I can’t imagine coping with watching my friends and people who I’d grown up with dying around me, you are such an amazingly incredible strong woman and I hope that you will let me learn more about you”

Mia lifted her head off his chest “I know right now you say you don’t want that future with Lily but you might change your mind, you might” she doesn’t get to finish what she is saying as James interrupts kissing her while pulling her onto his lap.  
After a moment he stops and presses his forehead against hers “I am not going to change my mind Mia, the only future I am thinking about is spending as much time with you and my friends as I can before school ends and we have figure out how we are going to defeat him” he said.

Mia’s smiles and strokes his cheek softly “Good, as selfish as it makes me I just want to be with you, taking each day as it comes un… Hold on wait! I know how to defeat him! Why didn’t I think about this before when I was speaking to Professor Dumbledore! I know what the current Horcruxes are and I know how to destroy them!” She said grinning jumping off his lap.  
James stood up “Hold up Mia… What are Horcruxes and what are they to do with killing him?” He asked the confusion showing on his face “Are you saying we really have a chance to stop him? Before whatever happens in your future finds a way to still happen?” He said starring at her.

“Yes!” She said still grinning “So a Horcrux is when you are separating part of your soul, a fragment so to speak to get immortality unless the Horcrux is destroyed the creator is essentially immortal” She said and started pacing “However at this time in history he hasn’t created them all. I’m not sure if his first was when he killed Moaning Myrtle, which is his diary, or his family ring but I know he Helga Hufflepuff’s cup after those two. In this time though, I don’t know if has had a chance to create one of Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem… That’s a tiara and Salazar Slytherin’s locket”  
James continued to watch her but ginned at what this could mean for them all “How does he create them? I mean if its easy why not more?” He askes  
Mia stopped pacing “He did create more, he later makes another, his snake Nagini so including the part he still has within himself that’s 7 parts of his soul, no one has fragmented their soul so many times before. But he doesn’t know that I’m here, he doesn’t know that I know this information… James don’t you see! We can do this, we can end him” She said excitedly.  
James pulls her closer “Do you see now, you being here is fate, you are what’s going to help us win this war” He smiled “You weren’t sent here to stop the future changing, you sent to change it, to make it better, you’re are our saviour Mia” He said and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
